


The Abduction of Psyche

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bucky Barnes Feels, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Painting, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky mimic the painting entitled The Abduction of Psyche, also known as L'enlèvement de Psyché, by William-Adolphe Bouguereau, 1895.It depicts the Greek god of love Eros (Cupid) carrying his wife Psyche, goddess of the soul, in his arms.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Abduction of Psyche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50246186007/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
